User blog:Kickinfan321/Karate chick part 4
Kims pov unitl the guys say true then it is no-ones pov I heard the doorbell ring to see the gang with their things Kim: I thought that the rest of you guys said that your mums are not okay with it Milton; We talked with our moms and told her that we have been invited to a sleepover at jacks and they agreed but our little sisters knew what we were doing soooo..... they had to come with Kim: even better i mean the more we have the more fun we have The guys: TRUE The guys little sisters come from behind their brothers and shout kimmy Kim: girls Jacks sis: So kimmy starting to make any moves with my big bro Kim and jack both blush Milton: Girls how about we leave the two love birds alone Jerry: But i wanna see ( jerry whines) Kim: Its okay you guys can stay we are not going to do anything li.... Eddie: dont worry we will go Kim: bu.... the guys runs off Jack: Sooo..... Kim: soooo.... Jack: I got you this thought it might take your mind of things Kim smiles and opens up a wrapped box to see a diamond locket necklace that has three slides showing one of kim's best memories Kim: this is the sweetest thing ever Jack: oh its no.... Kim kisses him on the cheek Kim: it means a lot to me Jack blushes Kim: c'mon their waiting for us Jack: yea shall we Kim: we shall Jack:ladies first Kim smirks and rolls her eyes Little did kim and jack know that jerry, milton and eddie and the girls were planning to get jack and kim together The girls come out Jack's little sis: Jack since you know that i can tell everyone that the guys are not at a sleepover at our house i have got my own room and the rest of the girls are sharing with their bro's so you can share with kim in her room seeing as there are no rooms left over because it is a mansion and space has to be taken up The girls giggle Kim: it's um fiiiine with me Jack: fine by me Kim: um...lets go and you can unpack i can help Jack: thanks they both go upstairs Jack opens kim's door to see a queen size room Jack: wow Kim: thanks i decorated it myself Jack: wow Kim giggles Kim and jack start to get jacks bags and put things everywhere jerry comes seceretly and places a skateboard near kim and shinpads near jack so that theyboth trip and collide into eachother Jerrys plan goes exactly as planned after 3 minutes Kim: aorry i tripped Jack: same Kim blushes Jack blushes and speaks up Jack: did i evr tell you that you have beautiful eyes Kim: blushes harder Jack: awww is kimmy bwushing cause she has a cwush on me Kim: shut it brewer Jack: yep you definitely have a crush on me Kim flips jack but jack pulls kim down with him Jack: nice try Kim: I havent finished Kim starts tickling jack Kim: awww is jack tickilish ( kim says in a baby voice) Jack flips kim and starts tickling her Kim: stop.....it.......brewer ( she says it between laughter) Jack: you do the damge you pay the price they stop when they hear a cough they look to the door to see everyone standing by the door snigerring Kim: how long... Jack: have you been standing there Jerry: long enough to know that your love connection also known as kick prevails! Kim: thats it!!!! Kim and jack chase everyone and ticle them and tackle them the lot have a night of laughter and fun but when evryone is in bed kim gets out of bed at 1 in the morning and goes to her piano and sings i knew you were trouble by taylor swift ( i think) Jack hears a noise and music and follows it to see kim on her piano singing Jack: i never knew you could play Kim's eyes open wide and she looks to her side to see jack Kim: you were not suppose to see that Kim: lets just forget what happened Jack: you have a beautiful voice you know why dont you enter the talent show Kim: I am scared that people will hate me nd plus donna wins every year Jack: yea but you have a big chance trust me Kim: i will think about it Jack: you better Kim: c'mon lets go to bed before we wake up anyone else the both smirk and go to bed later on kim wakes up and leaves a note saying that i have gone for a morning jog i will be back by 8 feel free to eat breakfast and everything kim goes for a jog and takes a break but when she is about to walk to the bench she see's a man in a prison suit running the man looked familiar to kim kim see's who it is with wide eyes and shock TO BE CONTINUED.... hope you liked it plz review and sorry i took so long with this chap and soorry if you found it short Category:Blog posts